Don't Drink & Undress
by mamadoom823
Summary: I do not own any of the Gazette members or their members. *giggle* Hint of ReitaXRuki Uruha wants Ruki to go out drinking with him but after what happened last time Ruki almost ends up refusing.


Don't Drink & Undress ReitaXRuki Oneshot

"Oh come on, Ruki. I promise I won't do it that again," Uruha pouted.  
"No. I am never drinking alone with you again," Ruki replied firmly.  
"Please? Kai's busy and Aoi's out of town. Reita's probably asleep since he's not answering his phone. You aren't going to make me drink alone are you?"  
"The last time I agreed to go out drinking with you I ended up in a damned sailor suit and you sent a picture of it to everybody but the fans!" Ruki practically exploded.  
"I've already apologized for that a hundred times. I swear no costumes will be involved if you drink with me tonight. Cross my heart," he said solemnly as he drew an imaginary X over his heart.  
"I swear Uruha, if anything like that ever happens again the band will be looking for a new lead guitarist. Do I make myself clear?"  
"As crystal. Now let's go. There's this new bar that opened up a few weeks ago that's I've been wanting to check out," he said as he dragged the shorter man behind him.  
The next few hours passed quickly as the two drank themselves stupid at the bar. Uruha finally managed to get Reita on the phone but he refused to join them since they were already so drunk. Ruki called him a pussy and then Uruha joined him in the name calling. It took them several minutes to realize that Reita had already hung up on them. When the bar closed down Uruha insisted that they go back to his place since it was closer.  
"C'mon, Ru-chan. There's no way I could let you go across town to your place as drunk as you are. What if you passed out on the train and somebody decided to steal you from us? Or if they thought you were a kid and kidnapped you?"  
"Isn't that kinda same thing?"  
"No, cause if they don't think you're a kid how can it be kidnapping? Just come on and stay at my place."  
"Fine but remember what I said about costumes. Don't even think I've forgotten."  
"Yeah yeah. No costumes or the band will need a new guitarist."  
"Alright then. I'll take the couch."  
They hailed a cab and headed to the honey blonde guitarists place. Somehow they managed to get into his building and stumble up the stairs since the elevator was out of service. Both of them were clinging onto the rail anchored safely to the wall the entire time. Uruha dropped the keys a few times and swore when he hit his head as he stood back up. Ruki fell over laughing the thrid time it happened. When they were finally inside with the door closed behind them they had trouble removing their shoes. In the end both men ended up having to sit down and lean against the wall. Uruha reached down and pulled a shoe off easily only to have Ruki laugh since it wasn't Uruha shoe. He shrugged and removed the vocalists other shoe for him. Ruki squinted his eyes and stuck his tongue in his cheek as he repayed the favor. Saying good night the honey blonde made his way cautiously up the stairs towards his bedroom. In the living room Ruki removed his pants while leaning against the wall to keep himself upright. Somehow they ended up stuck around his ankles so he gave up on them for the moment. He tried pulling his shirt over his head but it caught on something and began to tear. The more he tried to struggle out of it the more hopelessly tangled he became. The hem of the shirt was covering his mouth so he couldn't even call Uruha to help him out. His hands were trapped behind his back so he tried to pull the pants off again. In the end that backfired on him as well. The legs of the pants became wound up in the with the destroyed shirt. Just great, Ruki thought as he started banging his head against the wall. The movement caused a book to fall off a shelf that Ruki was near and naturally it fell onto his head and knocked him out.  
Uruha was almost asleep when he heard several loud thumps coming from the living room. He went to the top stair and called down to Ruki but didn't get an answer. He grabbed up his discarded pants from earlier and slowly made his way down with a death grip on the banister. He flipped the light switch into the on position and froze when he saw the voaclist on the ground. He dropped next the his friend and checked to make sure he was still breathing. He assured himself that the other would be fine, except for the headache from the book next to him and the inevitable hangover. Before he unraveled Ruki's arms and legs an idea came to him. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a short note on it, sticking the note and a safety pin in his pocket. He called a cab and smiled evilly before getting shirt on and picking up his friend.  
A short while later Reita was woken from a sound sleep by someone banging repeatedly on the door. Throwing a pair of loose shorts over his underwear he stalked towards the noise ready to kill whoever was there. More than likely it was Uruha, drunk and locked out of his own apartment again. He opened the door, ready to tell his friend off but it wasn't Uruha he found on the other side. It was Ruki, all tied up by what looked to be his own clothing. He was blinking slowly and looking up at the bassist sleepily. The only thing left on him was a pair of snug fitting underwear that left little to the imagination. That and a note pinned to what must have been his shirt. The note had two simple words written on it. Reita's eyes lit up as he read the note a second time. The note simply said this:  
Rape Me 


End file.
